


Purple Heart

by Fairleigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Painting, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: Alen should have received a Purple Heart. If she’d been human, she would have received one ages ago.





	Purple Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).

Alen should have received a Purple Heart. If she’d been human, she would have received one ages ago.

Actually, she would have received a lot more than just one. Maura wasn’t certain how many. Only Alen’s various commanding officers — and Alen herself, of course — knew exactly how many times she’d taken injury in combat over the past sixty-odd years.

But yeah. Maura knew it had to have been _a lot_. Although the military kept her in good, battlefield-ready condition, there was something about the way Alen’s synthetic joints moved, something about the texture of her synthskin, something about the cast of her fine, symmetrical features, that spoke of survival in the face of suffering an ordinary human being like Maura would have found impossible to endure.

She didn’t look old. Superficially speaking, Alen was as exquisitely beautiful as the rest of her model series. Yet, she _felt _old. This was a paradox with which Maura struggled mightily to convey in her painting.

Maura was one of a dozen artists on a project reflecting upon the technologies of twenty-third century warfare. If she was lucky, her work would become part of a special exhibition at the Smithsonian. The stakes were high; please the right sorts of people in the government, and this could be the big break Maura needed for her career.

In many ways, Alen was the ideal subject. Androids, unlike humans, didn’t need breaks or refreshment of rest when sitting for a portrait.

Nevertheless, for now at least, Maura had put aside her paintbrushes and her easel. She’d stepped away from her half-finished canvas and escorted Alen into her bedroom.

There were other things at stake besides her career. Things like mutual attraction and shared passion.

Alen was as skilled a lover as she was a soldier, and she knew how to make Maura moan and shudder with pleasure. She knew how to make Maura come again and again. Reciprocating was rather harder — did androids feel? Well, Alen certainly acted like she did, arching into Maura’s touch and writhing when Maura licked and kissed her in all the places that Maura knew herself to be most sensitive.

Maura bit into the tender flesh of Alen’s inner thigh and sucked on the synthskin until it bruised. Afterwards, she couldn’t help but notice the mark she’d made on Alen was shaped a little like a Purple Heart.


End file.
